Beyonder
Beyonders are humans who have consumed potions made from exotic creature materials. There are multiple pathways for Beyonders to take, all starting from Sequence 9. Beyonders gain power from these specific potions, but have to endure the side-effects (paranoia, hearing things, etc.) that ensue upon consuming a potion. There is a chance they will succumb to the side-effects and lose control - becoming monsters themselves. About The existence of Beyonders is not known to most people. The authorities such as the church, the police, and the royal family will actively try to prevent ordinary civilians from getting involved with matters related to Beyonders. However, if somebody were to find out and become inadvertently involved, they will have the opportunity to serve the local church as a civilian staff. Alternatively, they can also choose to serve with the church as an official Beyonder by taking a potion. Compared to normal civilians, Beyonders have enhanced durability and constitution, allowing them to resist things that would kill normal people. Moreover, they also gain some resistance to mental influences. For most Beyonders, it takes a long time to digest a potion. Most of them have to wait years in between taking potions to minimize the risk of losing control. However, there is an alternative method to digesting potions known as the acting method where they engross themselves in the 'role' of the potion in question. From Sequence 5 onward, advancement will also require a ritual to advance. When a Beyonder dies, due to the Law of Beyonder Characteristics Indestructibility, the extraordinary material originally used by that Beyonder will precipitate, leaving a "Beyonder Characteristic." This is equivalent to the main materials for all the potions that Beyonder has taken, although they are generally used only for the highest level that Beyonder had reached. These characteristics are extremely valuable because they can be used to replace the hard to find Beyonder ingredients normally used in a potion. As a consequence, high sequence Beyonders might only be able to promote through this method. Beyonder laws Law of Beyonder Characteristics Indestructibility The characteristics of a Beyonder is never destroyed or reduced. It's only passed from one carrier to the next. Law of Similar Sequence Beyonder Characteristics Conversion High-sequence Beyonders can exchange pathways with similar pathways at sequence 4. The only exception is for the Fool, Marauder, and Apprentice Pathways, which can only be exchanged at sequence 3. Law of Extraordinary Characteristic Aggregation High sequence items of the same path intermittently and unconsciously attract low and medium order sequences to come near it. It has a tendency to aggregate with each other, and demigods can detect this attraction caused by high sequence items. Mythological Beast Form Every half-god, including Saints and Angel, have their own mythological beasts form. It’s a non-human race form that contains complex knowledge, divine traits and hidden symbols. If an ordinary people look at it, they will Suffer from serious injuries and even mental disorders, the higher the rank of the demigod, the stronger the damage and the lower the chance to resist the damage. Creatures at this level must control themselves at all times, not showing their mythological beasts form, otherwise they will bring disaster to their surrounding. Saint’s (sequence 4 and 3 beyonder) mythological beast form is not complete. They only posses some racial characteristics of their mythological beast. Only beyonders at sequence 2 and above posses a true mythological beast form Pathway Levels Each pathway is divided into 10 levels, Level 0-9. *Godhood **Level 0 *High Sequence (Demi-God) **Angel ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Saint ***Level 3 ***Level 4 *Mid Sequence **Level 5 **Level 6 **Level 7 *Low Sequence **Level 8 **Level 9 There can only be a maximum of one Level 0 at any time for each pathway. The existence of Level 0 prevents the presence of Level 1. If there is not a Level 0 for a pathway, then there can be a maximum of three Level 1. This means that the main ingredients for the sequence 0 potion requires the Beyonder characteristics of the two other level 1 sequences from that same pathway. A Beyonder will experience 3 qualitative changes as they advance through the sequences: at some point before sequence 4, at sequence 4, and at sequence 0. The qualitative change point before sequence 4 differs for each pathway. Notable Beyonders Full article: List of Beyonders * Fool Pathway ** Klein Moretti ** Zaratul ** Rosago * Apprentice Pathway ** Fors Wall * Marauder Pathway ** Amon ** Lanevus * Red Priest Pathway ** Blood Emperor ** Medici ** Daniz ** Ambasasdor Bakerland * Demoness Pathway ** Primordial Demoness Cheek ** Trissy * Tyrant Pathway ** Elf King Soniathrym ** Lord of Storms ** Alger Wilson ** Ace Snake * Secrets Supplicant Pathway ** True Creator ** Mr. A ** Elder Lovia * Dreamer Pathway ** Dragon of Imagination Ankewelt ** Audrey Hall ** Susie ** Adam * Sun Pathway ** Ancient Sun God ** Eternal Blazing Sun ** Derrick Berg * Reader Pathway ** God of Knowledge and Wisdom ** Isengard Stanton * Prisoner Pathway ** Chained God ** Mutated King Kvastir ** Sharron ** Marric * Abyss Pathway ** Devil Monarch Farbauti ** Dark Side of the Universe ** Jason Beria * Dark Emperor Pathway ** Dark Emperor ** Nast Solomon * Adjudicator Pathway ** Night Emperor ** Xio Derecha * Wheel of Fortune Pathway ** Ulolus ** Will Auceptin * Planter Pathway ** Mother Earth * Moon Pathway ** Vampire Queen Lilith ** Emlyn White * Mystery Pryer Pathway ** Bernadette Gustav ** Cattleya ** Old Neil * Savant Pathway ** God of Steam and Machinery ** Roselle Gustav ** Ikanser Bernard * Sleepless Pathway ** Evernight Goddess ** Demon Wolf Flegrea ** Dunn Smith ** Leonard Mitchell ** Crestet Cresimir * Warrior Pathway ** God of Combat ** Giant King Aurumir ** Bishop Utravasky ** Colin Iliad * Death Pathway ** Death God ** Phoenix Ancestor Gregrace ** Azik Eggers ** Daly Simone ** Ince Zangwill Category:Beyonder Category:Terminology